


Hail Mary

by Kimber



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for sga-genficathon 2011.<br/>Prompt: You’re gonna need a bigger boat (Jaws)<br/>Summary: There’s a boat and football game involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Mary

Ronon looked at what was to be his boat and then back at Rodney, “You’re gonna need a bigger boat!”

“You must have watched ‘Jaws’ last night. But you are the one in need of a bigger boat, in this case a kayak,” Rodney rolled his eyes.

“How did you know which movie?” Ronon asked with a disappointed expression as he stared at the small boat.

“It is one of Sheppard’s top five, but will never beat out ‘Back to the Future’,” Rodney snorted, as he wondered if the Colonel would accept a serious suggestion from him.

“If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour... you're gonna see some serious shit.” John quoted Dr. Emmett Brown.

He stopped and stared. “Hey, You’re gonna need a bigger boat!” 

“Conan here used that one already,” Rodney responded sarcastically, wondering if these two grown men had regressed to being 8-year-old boys.

John looked at Rodney with a straight face and quoted Marty McFly, “Let's see if you bastards can do 90.”

“Sometimes I think you both share the same brain, and that really is scary,” Rodney mused.

“You’re just jealous,” John said with a grin.

“Hardly, what I know would destroy what you call a mind,” Rodney replied as he thought about how he would present his idea so that they would see he was right. 

Ronon grunted and gave him a glare. Sheppard just raised an eyebrow. Teyla raised her hand to hide her grin. 

Someone had sent four two man kayaks from Earth. Today was the race of races. Ronon and Sheppard were supposed to share one of the kayaks and were in contention to win it hands-down. Now seeing that Ronon was not going to fit had changed the odds and left Sheppard without a partner.

“I’m not about to volunteer so it’s only logical that Teyla would be your partner,” said Rodney pointing from John to Teyla.

“But I wanted Ronon’s arm strength,” John whined.

“Law of physics was against you from the beginning,” Rodney rolled his eyes. “You and Teyla would have a much better chance than you and the Big Guy. Her strength and slight build would out match the Major and his race partner, who are you only real competition.”

“I would be more than happy to assist you in winning the prize,” Teyla offered.

Rodney wondered if Teyla knew exactly what the prize was she would be helping Sheppard to win. He knew that both Ronon and Teyla had come to understand that football was one of Sheppard’s passions.

“I would appreciate your assistance,” John ginned at Teyla and then looked at Ronon who was pouting, “Sorry Chewie, but it seems we have to go with plan B.”

“Stupid game any way,” Ronon grumbled.

“The racing of kayaks or football?” Rodney asked as he watched Lorne and his race partner examine their kayak.

“No boat should have two holes like that,” John mumbled as he kicked a rock that flew into the water.

“Gee, should I make time so you two can take an afternoon nap?” Rodney shook his head and noticed that Teyla was sharing in his assessment of childish behavior.

*******

“How can anyone find it fun to sit in the cold and watch men kick the ball, run with the ball, throw the ball, pass the ball, and then run some more with the ball? Honestly, this is torture and I think I am loosing brain cells to the frostbite.”

“Come on McKay, just let go and enjoy the moment,” John encouraged and was amused to see the put upon look on the other man’s face change to one of suspicion.

“This is more than a moment. It’s more like a freezing eternity,” Rodney replied as they waited for hired car to arrive.

“I told you to bring Lorne instead,” Ronon smirked.

“Then this wouldn’t have been a team building adventure,” John grinned as he rubbed his hands together. “This is a moment you share with close friends.”

“Really?” Rodney asked looking confused. John could see the man’s mind working toward an epiphany. It was weird to know someone so arrogant and yet so insecure, but he would not change McKay. The man was changing on his own and because he wanted to.

John could see the look of understanding on Teyla’s face, and knew she understood what today really was about. He wanted to share this moment with the three people he had come to trust more than he ever did his birth family. Even Rodney had come to mean more to him than David because the scientist accepted John Sheppard as himself, and not as the Son of Patrick Sheppard. 

“Fine, but I want a lot of hot chocolate, and Ronon will stand between me and the wind,” Rodney demanded.

“I hate to tell you this McKay but the game will be played in a dome,” John grinned and watched as a dumbfounded look appeared on McKay’s face.

“Really? A dome, not outside in the weather? Where is the fun in that?” Rodney snorted, and John noticed the brief smirk on the other man’s face.

John turned so Rodney would not see him smile. It had taken some time but he had found out that the man was a closet American football fan. The Canadian liked the Cleveland Browns and had boycotted the game when Modell stole the original franchise and moved them to Baltimore and called them Ravens.

“I will be more than happy to share my blanket with you Rodney,” Teyla offered.

“But if it’s in a dome it won’t be that cold, will it?”

“I’m sure it will be on the cool side,” John knew it would be comfortable for him but for Rodney it would be cold like the tundra. He was sure it would be cold for both Ronon and Teyla as well. “I’m sure Teyla will think it rather cool too.”

“Fine, we can share the blanket, and then the shared body heat…I mean as friends, I’m not like trying anything,” Rodney tried to explain while turning a funny shade of pink.

“We are friends and will share the blanket as friends,” Teyla agreed.

“Really, friends?” John was sure that Rodney had not meant to ask that out loud.

John noticed the look of brief sadness on Teyla’s face before she smiled over at Rodney and said, “We have been friends for a long time Rodney.”

“I’m happy…it just…well I’ve never had anyone actually say they were my friend and mean it or say it just to get me to do something for them.”

“It’s the only reason we don’t kill you,” Ronon muttered.

“Oh, fine, that’s a great way to make me feel safe and wanted.” Rodney shook his head and looked at John. “You get to share the blanket with him that is if you can find one big enough…never mind Conan gets his own blanket.”

“I won’t need one.” John wanted to remind the man that his last base was in Antarctica and that he liked it there.

Rodney rolled his eyes and then pointed at John and said, “I forgot, you liked being stationed in the uncivilized tundra.”

“Now, McKay, it was never uncivilized…much,” John replied. He noticed a taxi van coming toward them. “I think that’s our ride to the stadium.”

“About time and I still don’t understand why the Apollo couldn’t drop us off closer,” Rodney complained, as John knew he would and silently agreed. He was sure that the cold was getting to the others since he could see Teyla looking uncomfortable.

“Then we would not have had this time together,” John replied as the van pulled up beside them.

“Now you sound like that Mr. ‘want to be my neighbor’ guy,” Rodney snorted as John opened the side door.

“You’re Canadian what do you know about Mr. Rodgers?” John asked as he waved for Teyla to enter the vehicle.

“Just so you know Colonel Smarty-Pants Mr. Rodgers was broadcasted up in Canada,” Rodney replied with his McKay ‘you’re an idiot’ glare. 

“True, but soon we will have stadium dogs and watered down beer.”

“I’m sure they will have a good Canadian beer.”

John smiled as he joined his chosen family in the van. If they were lucky they might even see a Hail Mary, and that would make this an exceptionally perfect adventure. Super Bowl today and then Disney World tomorrow. McKay had no clue about going to see Mickey and Minnie. It was going to be a memorable experience when John told him at breakfast tomorrow.

“If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.” John knew quoting McFly would cause Rodney to groan. One day he was going to confront the scientist on the fact that the man knew the quotes from the movie.

*******

“Just imagine if it had snowed those 9 inches,” Rodney sighed as he picked up his bottle of Molson’s Canadian, having finished his first piece of pizza.

“I wonder what the skiing is like in Michigan.” John pondered as he lifted his glass of dark ale in salute.

“That is like surfing but on the white stuff, right?” Ronon asked as he picked up a piece of the pizza with everything that John had ordered including triple the cheese.

“Kind of,” John replied as he leaned back and enjoyed the moment.

John enjoyed the game and even won a few bucks betting against Rodney. Now they were together at what looked like a dive bar but turned out to be a cool place to hang after the game. Teyla was relaxed, sipping a glass of red wine and smiling.. Ronon was enjoying his beer and pizza. Even Rodney appeared more laid back.

Their seats had been perfect. He had never been five rows back on the 50-yard line at any NFL game. When they had picked the tickets up at the will call it had been another great addition. 

“Seeing the game in person shows how taxing it is,” Teyla sighed before sipping her wine.

“Why wear the protective gear if this is a manly sport?” Ronon asked.

“To protect the overpriced athletes who would cry if they had to play without it,” Rodney snorted.

John took that moment to take a drink because he was about to agree with Rodney, but also having played the sport he understood the need. It was just like going into battle. You go in fully prepared as much you can be and that includes wearing all the protective gear at your disposal.

Ronon looked at John and asked, “Is Dr John like Carson?” 

“Some could argue that music is a something of a soft science,” Rodney replied as he reached for another piece of pizza. 

John let that one be because he knew more questions were coming about Hurricanes for one, then Mick and the boys were going to be another one. John would bet his life savings on that one.

“Explain the Rolling Stones,” Teyla urged.

“Good drugs and the sixties,” Rodney answered with a smile on his face that told John McKay was getting a buzz on.

“Should we explain the Beatles while we’re at it?”

“What is a Beatle?” Ronon asked 

“Remember the cartoon movie with the yellow submarine?” Rodney asked.

“Yeah!”

“That was the Beatles in their LSD years.” John really was enjoying himself.

“LSD?”

“Drugs that take you on a good trip or a bad trip and you see and feel things that are not there and send you to imaginary places,” Rodney explained.

“Your world is weird,” Ronon shook his head and reached for his fourth slice of pizza.

“Even we natives feel that way,” John chuckled.

“What is on the agenda for tomorrow?” Rodney waved over for the waitress to bring another round.

John almost choked on his beer imaging seeing Rodney and Ronon wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

“John…are you alright?” Teyla asked.

“Just…yeah I’m fine,” John was not about to explain why he choked. He wanted to be sober and rested when he explained they were going to Disney World.

 

The End!


End file.
